ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 386 (18th October 1988)
Plot Pauline awakens Ian and Simon and has harsh words with the pair of them. Donna steals a loaf of bread from the shop whilst Sohail is not looking. Pauline makes Ian look after Pete's stall, causing Ali to get annoyed with him. David wants Michelle to go on a different type of course rather than completing the medical secretary workshop him and Dr Legg originally planned for her, feeling it will be more beneficial for her in the future. He then praises Michelle to Pauline in the café. DS West visits Dot at the launderette over the burglary at Kathy and Pete's flat. He begins describing the perpetrator to Dot and she is horrified when the description matches her. Pat tries to dissuade Ricky from having sex. Donna has breakfast at the café but does not pay for it. When Ali asks her if she paid, she claims she gave the money to Ian. Ali checks whether she paid or not with Ian and he covers for her. He then finds Donna and tells her to keep him out of her thieving games. Mo continues to irritate Pat. Carmel asks Colin to make prints advertising help for the playground's revival. Colin tells Carmel he cannot do the prints for her as he is busy working for Guido. Pat complains to Frank about Mo, which ends up with the pair having a tiff. Reg interrupts their disagreement to tell them he wants to host a birthday party for him and his friends at The Vic next Tuesday. Mantel finds stolen items in the portakabin. He mutters "Brad" to himself. Brad visits The Vic and gives Pat a chequebook containing the money Den asked for for Sharon. As he walks out, Mo picks the chequebook up and is shocked to see the amount inside. Frank then learns of the chequebook and demands to know who it is for. Pat tells him it is Den's money and Frank continues to rant. He tells Pat she is playing with fire and will get burned. Pat insists it will only be her who gets hurt if she gets caught, but Frank tells her it will not just be her, as he is going to make sure he is there for her too. Cast Regular cast *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Ricky - Sid Owen *Mo - Edna Dore *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Michelle - Susan Tully *David - Christopher Reich *Colin - Michael Cashman *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Brad - Jonathan Stratt *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Matthew - Steven Hartley *Den - Leslie Grantham *Sohail - Ronny Jhutti (Uncredited) *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer (Voice-only; Uncredited) Guest cast *Sparrow - Richard Ireson *DS West - Leonard Gregory *Mantel - Pavel Douglas *Vic - Michael Brogan *Gillie - Clare James *Barnsey - John Hallam *Queenie - John Labanowski *Harris - Michael O'Hagan *Officer Crane - Raymond Trickitt Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *Smith and Jameson *43A Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *First Til Last *Launderette *Café Osman *Playground *Dickens Hill Prison - Den's cell and visiting room Notes *Sohail Karim (Ronny Jhutti) is uncredited despite having dialogue, while Mehmet Osman (Haluk Bilginer) can only be heard over the Ozcabs radio in this episode. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Ten thousand pounds and you're complaining about my Frank helping his mother.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,150,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes